topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Danzō Shimura
Origin: Naruto Alias/Aka: The Darkness of the Shinobi Classification: Human, Konohagakure ninja, Leader of Root, Acting Sixth Hokage Threat level: Dragon- Age: 73 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the usage of Sword, kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Shapeshifting, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Can see through illusions, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Via Kotoamatsukami), Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Limited Reality Warping via izanagi at the cost of one sharingan eye (He applies an illusion to reality itself, giving the user control over what is and is not real for as long as Izanagi is active, negating any injuries he recieves or even death), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation (can create wind blades for use in melee range to mid-long), Wood Manipulation (can cause trees to grow out of his body), Sealing, Summoning Physical strength: At least Town level (Should be this much via powerscaling. Could enhance it further if necessary), possibly higher (Sasuke felt the need to block his punch from Susano'o rather than blocking it with his arms, although Sasuke was sort-of mentally disturbed during his fight against Danzo and could have just want to go overkill from start) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town via powerscaling (Should at least be superior to Jōnin class ninjas), much higher with with the use of summons (vacuum-enhanced wind blades were able to cut open Sasuke's full body Susano'o) Durability: At least Town, higher with wood release (Was able to change trajectory of Sasuke's Susano'o Arrow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Intelligence: Very High. Leaded root from shadows for many years, doing countless underhanded activities behind the scenes. He was always cautious due to which he even placed binding seals on the tongues of every Root member to prevent his secrets (or leak) about him from being exposed. He also used pain assault on konoha as an opportunity to become a hokage, and was succesful in it because he was chosen as a Sixth Hokage temporarily. Highly skilled shinobi, especially in the areas of Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Expert strategist enough to hold his own against Sasuke, had it not been for his pride and holding back he would've killed the former. Stamina: Very High, although many of his powerful techniques drain his stamina considerably. Used Izanagi 10 times in a row along with various other jutsus and Mokuton, even single usage of the abilities mentioned before cosumes large reserved of chakra. Range: Extended Melee to Tens of meters with Ninjutsu and Weapons Weakness: Somewhat arrogant and overconfident. His Izanagi jutsu only lasts one minute for each sharingan and permanently closes that sharingan at the end of the technique. Kotoamatsukami has a long cool down period. Wood release and using sharingan continously drains his chakra. Cannot use Wood Release to it's fullest potential, and if he becomes too weak he will lose control of his Senju abilities and die if he doesn't separate himself from his arm in time. Standard equipment: Ninja headband, kunai, shuriken, a sword and other standard ninja tools. Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Reality warper Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Knife user Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga